Strategies
If you are new to Sherwood Dungeon, please take a close look at these sets of fighting rules and strategies. These strategies will help you easily defeat monsters (in PvE combat) and other players (in PvP). A lot of new players quit playing Sherwood Dungeon because they find PvE as well as PvP too difficult. The best way to win battles with other players is to use the tricks of the game to your own advantage. This means using the way the game itself is set up, not outside codes. Blocking If you are new you may think blocking just wastes time and has no purpose whatsoever. This is not true. If you have noticed you still regain health while blocking. One of the reasons why blocking is important is because blocking is the safest and most protective way to regain health. If you succesfully block 2 attacks in a row, your next clean shot will do double or triple damage to your opponent. This heavy critical damage is what can turn the tide in a fight. This is especially effective when you are beginning to lose a fight. Block 1,2,3 hit, block 1,2,3 hit, and so on until you destroy your opponent. Also, most newbies will choose power over and block less, leaving themselves open for the final shot. Remember to block your opponents' attacks! Talisman Attack Here is a trick to casting your talisman that most new players won't know. Your greatest danger in a fight is when you cast your talisman because you leave yourself open for counter attack. If you are hit while casting a talisman, the hit will be a critical. So more experienced players develop ways of guarding their exposed arm as quickly as possible. The way to guard yourself is to hold Ctrl-Shift while you hit Tab which makes your hand not go up at all or very slightly, thus more protected against a crit. Experienced players will exploit your unguarded cast to great advantage. Sometimes fights are won or lost in that way. One final note to new players, in this fighting game patience is a requirement to winning. All new players must learn this. Wait for an opening, don't try to force your way in, because that is the surest path to defeat. Don't just hammer away at your opponent, that will just leave you open to counter-attacks. Practice is important. Blocking often and striking only when you have an open shot will give you the best chance to win. And even if you appear to be losing, don't quit. Timing is a critical element in Sherwood Dungeon. All new players get frustrated early in their playing experience because winning against seasoned players is so hard. Keep in mind that veteran players have honed their skills and developed a sense of timing, they know the precise time to attack and/or block. One of the most realistic features of the game is that a player can not block continually for long periods of time. The shield in their hand will move up and down as the player presses Ctrl-Shift, creating opportunities for the more experienced player to score a hit while the other is blocking. By watching the movement of the shield or arm, a good player will throw shots that will go around the defense and score hits. Tactics Experienced Players Use The experienced player will adapt the flow of his or her attacks to the pattern of the other player's. Each player has a flow or rhythm of fighting, and so an experienced player can anticipate when his opponent will attack, and attack or block accordingly. The experienced player will match his or her fighting style to that of their opponent, giving them a sense of when their opponent will strike, and thus allowing themselves to strike first. This takes time to learn and is as much instinct as intellect. Don't get frustrated, these players did not become good overnight and neither will you. Give yourself time and practice to learn the art of fighting, just as you would learn any other discipline. Watch more experienced players and learn from them, ask them to show you what they have learned. The more you hang around truly good players the better you will become. Find players that want to help and listen to them. Bad Gaming Behavior in Sherwood Here is a list of some of the different ways in which players on Sherwood can be undesirable because of their gaming behavior, like runners, interlopers, back-stabbers, double teamers, and generally those who will use any backhanded dirty trick to win a fight or make you lose a fight. Or those who just like to make havoc for you and make your life frustrating. Runners - those run from a fair fight after they start losing. They have no honor. Only run if you did not agree to the fight. Interlopers - those who like to cut in on a 1-on-1 fight they are not involved in because their buddy or clan member is involved, or simply because they are sadistic and enjoy destructive behavior. These people are (generally) the most frustrating. Only acceptable in free-for-all fighting. Back-stabbers - those who like to get behind you in a fight to hit you while avoiding your hits. These people are especially cunning and cowardly, avoid them they will not fight fairly. This technique is only good when fighting a bad gamer. Double teaming - of course this is obvious, players who don't fight fair 1 on 1 matches. Only fair in a free-for-all, but still expect complaints. Gang Fights - like interlopers, it starts out with a 1 on 1 fight and before you know what is happening you have 5 or more players fighting in a knot and you are in the middle. Very obnoxious. (Note: Organized clan wars don't count. Also to be used against other bad gamers in extreme circumstances.) One of the frustrating things about Sherwood Dungeon is that because there is no structure or oversight, players can do just about anything they want with no retaliation or reprisal. Except this kind of behavior when you come to play, and avoid friendships with those who practice this behavior. There are a majority players who are decent and honorable and want to play fairly, enjoying the game for its own sake not for scoring kills. Find players of this quality and your gaming experience will be less frustrating. General To avoid a lot of these problems when you find someone you want to fight who is honorable (fair minded), ask him or her to meet you in a less crowded chat room so that you will enjoy playing much better. Besides it's fun to have best out of 5 matches with the same player that don't turn in to a free-for-all. Always ask before a duel. There are level cheats for this game, but they are useless because levels don't matter in Sherwood. There are also Glitches (note that the term is generally used when talking about physics glitches) in Sherwood, that don't affect combat at all. Only players who can't win because they don't try hack during a player vs. player battle. Don't spam rooms by repeating annoying things, it wastes everyone's time. Also, don't lie about stuff to do with the game, lies are useless in a game. Advanced Due to the high latency in Sherwood, many players have invented ways to explain certain mechanics in the game. This is mostly false, since they were never programmed into the game. Two techniques in fighting that the pros use are DOUBLES and GHOST HITS. Now, to do a double, you must wait until your arms go down. If you attack, your arms do the attack, then move back to a single position with every move before moving down. Right as it's moving down, quickly tap Ctrl a few times. On your opponents screen, at the time of your double, your still doing the regular attack. For this reason, the attack 'glitches' or doubles.. Causing a double hit in the same second, causing a critical hit in many cases (also can be expanded to triples, etc). Learn this stuff well, practice well, and soon you'll be killing your opponents. Clones can be created by logging onto Sherwood using two different kinds of browsers. You can have two versions of yourself at the same time, but be careful, because any movement or attack one clone does, the other does at the same time. People can then discover your cloning. Never cheat by using clones. Fighting Talk *Long (Regular) Blocking: A block. *Speed Blocking: Holding multiple buttons down and releasing all except for Ctrl and Shift. *Hit = Regular hit. *Ghost Hit = Regular hit where the opponent doesn't see the strike. *Critical Hit = Strike that does high damage, also known as crit. *Ghost Crit = A Critical Hit where the opponent doesn't see the strike. *Random hit = A Ghost Hit. *Lag hit: Damage is dealt a while after the hit. *Charge hit: Strong attack produced by blocking your opponent. *Full Hit: All of the swing is carried out. *Miss Hit: A missing attack. *Half Hit: The swing is started, but then changes to a block. *Random Crit = Critical Hit. *Tally = Regular use of talisman. *Ghost Tally = Opponent sees the talisman flames but no arm movement (Probably doesn't happen). *Tally Crit = A talisman strike unleashed when they are blocking that does more damage. *Random Tally = (This probably doesn't happen). *Dead Tally = A missing use of a talisman. *Doubles, triples, multies: two or more hits that happen very close to each other. Category:Combat